She-cat on fire
by The Trashiest of Fangirls
Summary: A danger threatens the forest. A she-cat made up of fire wants it all to herself. A prophecy came from Starclan. A fire goes toward the forest yet five moons in thesiblt black night, below is a lake with mist above it and plenty of strong vines with thorns grow protect most of the forest from any harm . What could that possibly mean?


Maykit hopped off her nest. She was well known in the clan for waking up late. Her littermates were already playing with each other. Maykit rarely plays with them however. Mistykit and Blackkit only like to pounce on each other and chase and because Briarkit doesn't like to get dirty, all she does is get groomed by their mother, Ravenpelt.

Yet Maykit wasn't lonely, she had her best friend Lakepaw. Lakepaw was a nice cat. Maykit made sure to visit her every day. Lakepaw was the medicine cat apprentice. Maykit always thought of it as interesting.

Maykit padded out of the nursery and padded into the medicine cat den where she spotted Lakepaw with a mouse in front of her. Lakepaw smiled once she saw Maykit.

"Hello there Maykit!" she beamed and purred from the pleasure of seeing her favorite kit. Maykit spurred back and walked closer to Lakepaw. Maykit eyed the mouse Lakepaw was going to eat. Lakepaw took notice of Maykit's attention. "Want to share? I know you visit me first thing you wake up," Lakepaw asked.

Maykit purred, Lakepaw knew her so well. Maykit nodded

"Yes please!" she smiled and Lakepaw split the mouse in two giving Maykit the end part. "So did you learn anything new before I came here?" Maykit asked and dragged the half mouse closer to her.

"No, but Ivyleaf will teach me where to find more plants later and how to use my senses to find them," Lakepaw said. Maykit nodded and at the very mention of her name, Ivyleaf walked in with some poppyseed in her jaws. The chubby she-cat looked at Maykit then Lakepaw as she walked then put the poppyseed in a pile of more poppyseed.

"Come along now Lakepaw, we need to find more herbs, it's the middle of fall-leaf (I don't know) and we don't want to run out during Newleaf," she said. She then glanced at Maykit. "Well hello, Maykit!" she cooed.

Maykit smiled, "Hi Ivyleaf,"

Ivyleaf smiled again and nodded then took a glance at Lakepaw. Lakepaw immediately knew what that meant and sat up.

"Well, I got to go," Lakepaw smiled, "you can eat my mouse,"

Maykit watched as Ivyleaf left and Lakepaw following. She sighed and took a mouthful of her half of the mouse.

././././././././././

Blackkit and Mistykit were playing in the nursery chasing each other. The game was rather pointless. It was like a game of tag. Mistykit was chasing Blackkit with such swiftness. Blackkit was panting, he dared to look back.

Yet suddenly he bumped into a non-expecting queen/deputy: Smallflight. Blackkit lowered his ears. Mistykit took a pause too. She lowered her ears too.

Smallflight planted a nasty glare, "Control your kits," Smallflight hissed to Ravenpelt. Ravenpelt got her attention to. Smallflight. Ravenpelt rolled her eyes. Smallflight did the same.

"Sorry Smallflight," Mistykit but Blackkit didn't say anything. He just ran off. Smallflight snarled at Blackkit's reaction.

So Mistykit ran up to Blackkit. She wasn't happy. She glared at her brother. "What was that?" she asked. Blackkit had a plain reaction.

"She's just the deputy and a queen, all she can do is scold me," he said. Mistykit wasnt amused. He should've apologized to Smallflight. She was a well respected warrior! You can't just crash into her foreleg without saying sorry! A simple apology would've do.

"She's a deputy! You're soon to be leader!" Mistykit protested with a scowl in her voice. Ravenpelt who was watching from a afar couldn't help but purr.

"Look, when I was younger, I was paranoid about these things just like you and now that I'm four moons old I realize kits don't get some severe punishment like every other cat so calm down," Blackkit assured her but that just made Mistykit angry instead of annoyeannoyed. Yet Mistykit had nothing to say. What could she say. She couldn't think of a comeback or a good insult so all she could think of was a weak insult.

"Well you're a mousebrain!" she hissed. Blackkit purred. Was that all his sister got? He wanted to push this conversation aside.

"I'm a mousebrain, whatever... do you wanna play mossball?" Blackkit asked, hoping for her to say yes. Mistykit glared.

"No, I don't!" she spat and padded off. As usual she was filled with dirt in her fur. Mistykit wasn't sure where she was going but found herself trapped in her mother's paws, getting groomed. Briarkit who just came back from eating watched Ravenpelt grooming her sister. She frowned.

"But... I wanted to get groomed first!" she whined. Although Mistykit hated getting groomed, she couldn't help but purr.

*I payed for my internet and now I posted my 3 hour long chapter! Please say if you want me to continue*


End file.
